


The Jealous Wars

by UntoldSecrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldSecrets/pseuds/UntoldSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw are forced to work together on a number, Amelia West who happens to catch Root's eye, Root flirts with Amelia so much it starts to make Shaw jealous, as revenge, Shaw flirts with their next number Connor Crews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Wars

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this and want more I may turn this into a series, If you do like it and so do others please comment below who you want me to do next if I decide to do another the choices are..  
> -John Reese and Zoe Morgan  
> -John Reese and Joss Carter
> 
> And as a bonus, if you guys really like it, at the end I'll do a special John Reese and Harold Finch chapter C:

"Hey, Boss! We have a pro-" A skrawny man with a grey beard dropped to the ground unconscious along with his partner falling right after him, and standing over the bodies was a small woman glaring down at the two with her gun pointed at the man with the beard, she then turned and walked over to another man who was knelt down, his hands zip tied together with a blind fold over his eyes.

"Stay there, the cops will be here soon." She whispered and the man nodded anxiously, the woman rolled her eyes and walked out of the dark alley, she turned the corner and was greeted by a much taller woman with shoulder length brunette hair. She smiled charmingly, "I love watching you work," the woman purred as sweet as sugar.

The much shorter woman rolled her eyes, "whatever Root, lets just go," without waiting for a response she shouldered the woman known as Root out of the way and half walked, half jogged away. Root nodded and easily caught up with the other woman.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Do we have to do this _now_ , Shaw?" Asked Root as she waited in a very long line in front of a seemingly popular deli place, "well if you hadn't woken me up and made me skip breakfast then _maybe_  we wouldn't be here." Shaw growled, "plus, this is my favourite deli place and _I_  want a sandwich," Root sighed and nodded, she then perked up as The Machine started talking.

"I understand," said Root and looked over at Shaw who was gazing at her questioningly, until she realised with an annoyed look. "No, not until I've had my sandwich," Shaw growled, Root paused as The Machine murmured something else into her ear. Root nodded and grabbed Shaw's hand and forcefully pulled Shaw out of the line. Root continued to drag Shaw until Shaw finally gave up when they made it to the library, Root and Shaw walked into the empty library and waited.

After not even a minute Harold Finch walked into the library along with Bear and unhooked Bear's leash. Bear looked up, spotting Shaw he let out a cheerful yip and raced over licking Shaw's palm, his ears pricked when he heard Root's voice and immediately raced over to her abandoning an annoyed Shaw. "Oh good, you're here, we've got a new number." Harold said as he spotted Root and Shaw, Shaw rolled her eyes and followed Harold to his computer, along with Root and Bear bringing up the rear, he sat down and began typing until a picture came up of a woman with dark brown long hair, and blue eyes.

"Her name is Amelia West, born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She moved here to New York when she was 22 years old to become a teacher, she has no family that I could find yet and just recently broke up with a woman named Kayla Green," Harold turned around facing Root and Shaw, "unfortunately that is all I have on this woman so far, so I need you two to go to this address and see if Ms. West is there, and report back if you find anything."

Harold wrote down an address on a small piece of paper and handed it to Shaw, Shaw took the paper and glanced over at Root and groaned, "why does Root have to come? Can't John or even Fusco come, instead of _her_??" Shaw complained. Harold sighed shaking his head slowly in disapproval, "unfortunately Mr. Reese and Detective Fusco are running an errand for me and won't be back until a few hours and I fear that Ms. West doesn't have a few hours Ms. Shaw, so I suggest you learn to work with Ms. Groves, alright?" Shaw stood up and glared at Harold, "ugh, fine."

Root walked over to Shaw and smiled, "besides," Root placed her hands on Shaw's shoulders, gave her a little squeeze and leaned in, "we still haven't had that girl time we missed out on when you had to go rescue Control." Root said suggestively, Shaw glared at Root and batted her away, Shaw turned and walked out of the room not even checking if Root was following, naturally, she was.

Shaw followed the address to a small bar on the corner of a street called Sullivan St, she walked inside accompanied by Root and sat down at a table, and gazed around with three escape routes already playing through her mind, but then snapped out of her thinking as a waiter walked up to take their order. Shaw ordered a beer while Root just ordered a bottle of water.

"Well isn't this quite the date." Said Root smirking, Shaw narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare, "Root.." Shaw growled warningly, but then stopped what she was saying as a tall woman with long brown hair walked into the bar, "that must be our number." Said Root as she followed Shaw's gaze towards the other woman. She sat down on a stool up at the bar and was greeted by the waiters with friendly smiles and hellos.

"She must be here often," Shaw observed, Root nodded and stood up, "where are you going?" Asked Shaw, Root grinned "I'm going to introduce myself," said Root and slipped out from their table and walked away.

Shaw rolled her eyes and watched as Root sat down on the stool next to Amelia, Shaw watched as Root charmed her way into talking with Amelia and immediately knew Root was flirting with the way she was making her 'baby doll eyes' and little touches Shaw likes to think were only for her, (although would never mention it to _anyone_ ) for some reason Shaw was quite bothered by this, she looked up as the waiter walked over and placed her beer on the table. Shaw didn't even thank the waiter before she was chugging down half of the beer in one go, Shaw let the liquid trickle down the throat which put her anger at rest for a full 2 seconds until she saw Root lean forward planting a shy little kiss on Amelia's cheek.

As Root was leaning forward to kiss Amelia she noticed Shaw glaring daggers at her and Amelia, which made Root grin ear to ear, as Amelia was distracted with ordering her and Root a beer, Root turned around and winked at Shaw in a way that sent a shutter down the former assassin's spine

Shaw let out an annoyed growl and downed the rest of her beer, she waved at the waiter for some scotch hoping that would lighten her mood up a bit, Shaw narrowed her eyes as she watched Root flirt her way into Amelia's life until Shaw knew she had to look away to avoid making herself bleed with the fists she was clenching ever so tightly into her palms.

It wasn't that Sameen couldn't handle the pain, in fact she preferred the pain right now but if she continued and started to bleed and waiter saw, the waiter would start to question her and that is something Shaw wouldn't be able to go through without punching something, or someone.

Shaw rolled her eyes as the waiter came back with her scotch and warned her that downing a scotch as quickly as she did her beer would make her sick, the former assassin snatched the glass out of the waiter's hand and downed it all in one go then handed the waiter the glass back, paid off her tab and walked out of the bar. She decided if Root was just going to flirt with their number the whole time, she could just do it by herself.

Shaw was just about to step off the side walk from the bar when she heard a flirty "Hey sweetie," Shaw could immediately hear the smirk in Root's tone as she spoke. "Ugh, what do you want, Root?" Asked Shaw as she rolled her eyes skywards, "just wondering where my favourite drinking buddy went, I feel lonely without you," Root cooed into the com.

"Left, why would you want to know? You new girlfriend seems to be a great drinking buddy," Shaw grumbled back sarcastically, "anyways, where is your new girlfriend anyway?"

Root let out a tiny chuckle grinning ear to ear and replied, "just going to the bathroom," there was a short pause and Shaw heard Root mumble something before saying "The Machine wants you back at the bar, Amelia is still in danger, Sam which means you've got to get back here." Said Root seriously, although Shaw caught the slight playfulness in her tone.

"Ughh, fine, but tone down the flirtyness, alright?" Shaw grumbled and turned around heading back to the bar, although Root didn't reply Sameen could hear the smirk forming on the hackers lips. Shaw walked back into the bar to find Amelia just coming out of the bathroom and noticed Root quickly putting Amelia's purse back onto her seat unnoticed, Root smiled charmingly to the other woman and as soon as Amelia sat down they began talking.

Sameen sat  down in a stool, one stool away from Root and listened in on their conversation.

~_~_~_~_~_~_

Finally after about an hour of Root and Amelia rambling on about nothing Root finally was able to start asking questions without seeming suspicious, "so, ever been in love?" Asked Root in a slightly flirty tone, Amelia blushed "once, I was dating a woman named Kayla she was very nice but just not right for me... You know?" Root nodded and smiled although Shaw could tell Root was bored out of her mind with the forced smiles and constant nodding to everything Amelia said, "so I broke up with her and we parted ways, after that I've never hooked up with anyone else."

This, caught Root's attention, Root sat up. "After you two 'parted ways' did anyone... I don't know.... Make any threats to you?" Root asked cautiously, Amelia looked slightly concerned but from what Shaw could tell with all the drinks Amelia and Root (Mostly Amelia) had, she was getting pretty drunk, Amelia swayed slightly and shrugged, "I get a few death threat letters once and a while but I always throw them out," said Amelia slurring a bit, Amelia grinned a toothy grin, trying to be charming Shaw guessed and leaned forward whispering something in Root's ear that Shaw couldn't quite catch.

Root smirked and nodded, Root paid off their tab and walked out with a stumbling Amelia right behind her, Shaw didn't even need to hear what Amelia had said to know, Shaw glared at thin air clenching her hands into tight fists, she slammed the bar with her fists startling a few guys who were sitting on either sides of her, Shaw let out an annoyed growl and got up from her seat and stomped out of the bar, Shaw walked down the road headed back to the library, it was about midnight and there was barely anyone on the streets, she was just about to turn a corner when someone out of the corner of her eye ran up pinning her to a wall and began shuffling their hands up Shaw's shirt.

Shaw didn't need to smell the alcohol on the persons breath to know that they were drunk, with their swaying and slurring of words Shaw was trying to figure out what the person had said but didn't have time, she grabbed the persons wrists twisting them behind the person's back and threw her knee up into the person's face hearing a sickening crunch (Probably the person's nose) making the person stumble back and fall onto the ground crying out in pain, Shaw looked down realising that it was one of the guys at the bar she had scared earlier when she slammed her fists into the bar.

Shaw kicked the guy one last time in the ribs before continuing on to the library, Shaw was about 15 minutes away from the library when her phone beeped with a text:

_Analogue Interface_  
_Status: In Danger_  
_Threat Level: High_  
_Location: Sullivan St. Hotel._ _Floor 5. Room 435_

Shaw let out an annoyed grumble, "seriously? Ugh, fine," Shaw turned around glancing at a street camera before making her way towards the hotel.

Sameen walked into the hotel The Machine said to go and glanced around until a woman maybe in her twenties walked up to her, "Ms. Hall?" Asked the woman, just then she got another text:

_Ms.Hall_  
_Room 435_  
_Status: In Imediate Danger_  
_Threat Level: Very High_

 

Shaw looked back up and nodded to the woman, she smiled and handed her a key that had piece of paper with it that said 435, Shaw half ran half jogged towards the stairs knowing the elevator was probably a trap and began sprinting up the stairs, once she finally got to floor 5 she was slightly out of breath but continued sprinting down the hall, she slowed when she got to a corner and started hearing voices, she pressed against the wall at the corner and listened.

"You, you and I will get the girl, the rest of you scout the floor for anybody, make sure  _no one_ sees this, alright?" Shaw heard a few muffled "alrights," before she had to turn and run into a random room to avoid getting caught by two of the men scouting the floor, unfortunately the men were going through each rooms forcing everyone out and soon they would find Shaw, right before the men broke into the room Shaw dove under the bed praying they wouldn't find her,  _Hiding under the bed, Shaw? That's your plan?_ Shaw thought annoyed, somehow the men didn't find her and they walked out of the room, right after they did Sameen got another text:

_Go. Now._

"I'm going, I'm going," Shaw grumbled and raced to the door she looked through the peep hole to make sure there were no guards before walking out of the room, she glanced around and suddenly she heard a man shout, "GET HER!" Then there was gunfire, a woman screaming then silence, Shaw raced towards room 435 she kicked open the door, gun drawn and looked around.

"A little late to the party, sweetie," purred Root, she walked over buttoning up her shirt while stepping over three men who were rolling on the ground groaning and clenching their knee caps in pain, next to them was a frozen in shock Amelia standing there, mouth open wearing nothing but underwear and a bra. She gathered her clothes and ran out of the door in silence.

Shaw glared at Root, "the hell  _Root?!"_  Root smirked and grabbed Shaw's hand pulling her out of the room, Shaw snatched her hand back following Root, "What's wrong Sam? Can't I have a  _little_ fun?" Root cooed, Shaw narrowed her eyes grabbing Root's arm making Root turn around. "Seriously??? Flirting with our number and having sex with her?!"

Root smirked, "what's wrong Sammy? Jealous?" Shaw glared daggers at Root but had nothing to say, she glanced away and shouldered Root out of the way, Root smirked and followed cheerfully.

 

~_~_~_~_~                 _`1 Week later`_

 

"Hello, Ms. Shaw, Mr.Reese, I presume you took care of Mr. Jones and his attackers?" Harold asked as he turned around and was greeted with the ex CIA agent and the former assassin, John Reese and Sameen Shaw walking in the door.

"All alive and accounted for," Reese grumbled as he walked over to his gun stash and  grabbed a rag and began to clean his gun. Shaw nodded and walked over to a cabinet taking out a bottle of vodka and took a swig of it, she then poured some onto a gun shot wound, hissing slightly from the pain, she then grabbed her first aid kit and began treating her wound.

"Good, because we've got a new number," Shaw let out a grumble of defiance. "Oh come on, Harold. We've been at these numbers all day." Shaw complained once she finished up dressing the wound, she walked over to him and his computer, along with Reese. 

"Who is it?" Reese asked decided to skip the complaining and rescue whatever sucker got themselves in trouble. "A man named Connor Crews, a professional  mechanic that fixes up cars and other vehicles for a secret, under the radar company called Violet Dawn, which is a code name for something I haven't quite figured out yet." A picture of Connor appeared on Harold's computer screen, Shaw raised her eye brow in interest. "Huh, Connor looks like a real bad boy," said Shaw smirking as she gazed up and down at the man's picture. Both Reed and Harold looked over at Shaw in disgust, "what? Can't a girl admire a good lookin' guy?" Asked Shaw defensively.

"She's right, especially if he's this handsome," said Root as she walked into the library dropping her guns onto John's pile of guns to clean. "Root," growled Shaw annoyed she then turned to Harold. "What is  _she_ doing here??" Asked Shaw crossing her arms accusingly.

Harold let out a long sigh, "I've got a number on my own that Det. Fusco has offered to assist with, so I am leaving Root here, in charge of my computer equipment and searching the web for more information that could help you." Harold explained a little less patiently, with that Harold turned hooking Bear up with his leash and walked out with a brief case and Bear.

"Also so that I could keep an eye on you two," Root added giving Shaw a little wink as she walked over to Harold's computer and sat down lifting her legs to rest them on the edge of Harold's desk. "Tick tock, Connor doesn't have all day," Root cooed, and with that Reese and a grumbling Shaw left.

 

~_~_~_~_~_

"Shaw, gun, it's happening now!" Reese yelled back to Shaw as gun fire broke out between about 30 men, who were doing an illegal drug trade when one of the sides got greedy. Shaw leaped out of the car she was staking out in, gun loaded and ready, she ran out towards the sound of gunfire and ducked down between a few boxes as bullets just narrowly missed her head, she turned to see someone right beside her. Connnor Crews.

Connor hadn't noticed Shaw yet until she opened fire on a few guys Connor was shooting at, "who the hell are you!?" Connor asked in surprise, Shaw grinned. "I'm the help you need," Shaw replied and stood up firing at the rest of the men standing, once they were all down with their knee caps blown Shaw turned looking down at Connor. "You're welcome," said Shaw, Connor leaped up and gazed around nodding his head in approval.

"That was a pretty good move back there, how would you like to have dinner with me......" Shaw looked up, "Sameen," Connor nodded, "how would you like to have dinner with me, Sameen? Think of it as a thank you for saving my life?" Shaw gazed at him skeptically, after a moment Shaw remembered how Root had flirted with last week's number to purposely make Shaw jealous, _this would be the perfect revenge_ Shaw thought smirking to herself,  she nodded and smiled, "of course, how could I refuse?"

"Hey, Sameen remember Connor is still in danger," said Root through the com, she leaned forward and began typing away at Harold's computer until she had video feeds from the street cameras where Shaw and Reese were. 

Shaw rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, she grabbed Connors arm and lead him to a back exit from the alleyway where the drug trade was at and lead him towards the car they were staking out in, followed by Reese, they hopped in and drove away. Just as soon as the police were starting to arrive.

They continued driving until they got to Connor's house, both Shaw and Connor got out of the car. Connor turned and and smiled, "don't forget, tomorrow night, 9:00 sharp meet me at this address, Connor took a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote down an address handing it to Shaw, she nodded and smiled her most charming smile. "Alright, just make sure to wear something pretty," said Shaw.

Root glared through the computer screen at Connor, even though Root knew exactly what Shaw was doing, Shaw was trying to make Root jealous it was working, and frankly it was pissing Root off, Root switched on the coms. "Sorry sweetie, but at this rate with the on going numbers you wont have time to go on that  _date,_ " it was a lie and Root knew it but she didn't care, she didn't want Shaw going out with that creep.

Shaw smirked and replied, " ah, I'm sure you and Reese could handle a few numbers while I go out," Connor gazed at Shaw confused but then shrugged it off. He smiled, waved goodbye and turned around walking back to his house unfazed that he had almost gotten killed.   

~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Well, time for me to go, I've got a date to get to," Shaw said smirking. They had just finished up with their latest number and this was the time Shaw was supposed to get ready to meet Connor for their date, Root grabbed Shaw's arm turning her around, "what??" Asked Shaw slightly annoyed, "we've got a new number The Machine says you need to stay," said Root quickly. Shaw gazed at Root disbelievingly, "oh really? Who is it?" Asked Shaw challengingly.

"Uhhh," Root gazed around before pointing at an old man sitting at a bench reading the news paper, "him, he's uh, borrowing money from a loan shark, he probably hasn't paid back what he owes and the loan shark wants to kill him." Said Root hesitantly, "mhm, I bet you and Reese can do just fine without me," Shaw said smirking, she turned around without another word and walked off.

Root bit her lip and turned around, she ran to the nearest empty car broke in, hot wired the car and drove off.

Root leaped out of the car and ran into the library, "Ms. Groves, you're back early is Mr.-" Harold didn't have time to finish his sentence before Root and dragging Harold out the door, "sorry Harry, but I need to use the library alone. If Shaw asks, you're out on a number with The Big Lug, alright?" Root asked making sure he understood, "uh, alright but I don't see why you would need-" Harold was interrupted again, she dragged Harold into the same car Root stole.

"Whos car is this Ms. Groves!?" Harold asked alarmed, "relax Harry, just go to wherever John is and stay with him for a while alright?" Without waiting for an answer Root ran into the library sat down on Harold's chair and began typing away.

Sameen took one last look in the mirror before heading out, she was dressed in an all white dress with a white handbag that held her gun, (Obviously 'cause what else would you use handbags for?)with her hair down, Shaw nodded in approval and walked out of her apartment, she called a taxi and told the driver to drive to the address Connor gave her she then stepped into the taxi, sat down and waited.

Once the taxi arrived she paid the driver and stepped out, the taxi was pulled over next to a fancy looking bar/restaurant, Shaw walked into the building and looked around, she immediately spotted Connor sitting down at a table for two, at that same moment Connor spotted the former assassin, he smiled charmingly and gestured for her to come over and sit.

Shaw nodded and waked over, she sat down across from Connor, Connor smiled, "I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show." Shaw put on her most charming smile," who would want to miss all this?" She leaned back in her chair just as the waiter came up to take their order.

"Hey, sweetie," purred Root through the com _,_ Shaw stiffened and cursed herself for not taking out her ear piece, although was slightly glad that she could listen to Root getting all jealous, "Root, what the hell are you doing?" Shaw murmured quietly through the com as Connor ordered them some shampain, "Harold wanted me to keep an ear on you, you know, just in case things get ugly, he is a professional criminal after all, and I just couldn't bare it if anyone hurt you, I mean, besides me." Said Root flirtatiously.

And just that one line sent a shiver down Sameen's spine, she visibly stiffened but shook the feeling away just as Connor looked back. "So, tell me a bit about yourself, what are some things you like to do?" Asked Connor politely, Shaw shrugged  _Kill people, shoot bad guys,  and eat._ Shaw thought, "umm, I like cooking?" Shaw said hesitantly.

Root grinned, "cooking? Seriously Shaw? You saved him from a group of criminals by blowing their knee caps off, I don't think he's gonna believe that all you like to do is  _cook_ ," said Root chuckling quietly, Root leaned back in Harold's chair resting her legs on the desk as she watched video feed from the cameras in the restaurant.

"Cooking?" Asked Connor disbelievingly, he smirked," I could think of a handful of things a beautiful woman like you would enjoy," said Connor, "so what do you say, wanna get out of here?" He asked grinning. Shaw raised an eyebrow in interest.

Root narrowed her eyes glaring at Connor, "he's good, but a line like that would never work on a trained operative lik-" Shaw quickly reached up switching off the com but made it look as if she was scratching her ear, Shaw nodded and they both stood up, walking out of the bar and out of sight of Root.

Root clenched her hands into fists just barely resisting the urge to punch the computer screen, Root stood up and raced out of the library she took one of Harold's cars and drove off, luckily with The Machine in Root's ear she knew exactly where Shaw and Connor were headed.

~_~_~_~_~_

Root drove to the corner of where Connor's house was and got out, she stood at the corner waiting until she saw Connor and Shaw walking down the dark road towards Connor's house Root crouched behind the car until they were a few feet away, Root leaped up pointing the gun at Connor, "sorry, but I gotta borrow her for a sec." Said Root and dragged Shaw away leaving Connor standing there in confusion and slight shock.

"What do you  _want_ Root?" Asked Shaw rolling her eyes, Root glared at Shaw right back," okay I get it, you're getting revenge for last week, now can we  _go?"_ Shaw smirked and crossed her arms, "admit that I won, and that you're jealous," said Shaw stubbornly, Root let out a sigh, "You won, and I'm jealous." Root said then turned, "now, can we go?" Shaw nodded but quickly turned back to Connor and said, "sorry Connor, I just used you to get revenge, thanks for the dinner." Shaw did a little wave and her and Root walked away leaving Connor standing there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the numbers' jobs were horrible and the name for Connor's company was horrible as well, but I'll get better, I promise XD


End file.
